1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher and, more particularly, to a dishwasher that reduces noise that is generated when steam and condensed water collide in a steam passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher includes a rack disposed within a tub where dishes are arranged on the rack, a spray nozzle for spraying washing water toward the dishes arranged on the rack, and a sump for accumulating the washing water.
During the washing cycle, the washing water accumulated in the sump is directed to the spray nozzle by a washing pump and washing motor. The washing water sprayed through the spray nozzle collides with surfaces of the dishes. Dirt is removed from the dishes due to the pressure of the washing water.
Various methods have been contemplated to improve the washing efficiency of the dishwasher, including heating the washing water and adding a pre-wash step to the washing cycle.
When the washing water is heated, the detergent is more readily dissolved and any dirt adhered to the dishes is more easily removed.
In a pre-wash step, moisture is introduced to the tub prior to washing and any dirt adhered to the dishes is re-hydrated, allowing the dirt to be more easily removed. Ultraviolet rays may also be emitted during the pre-wash step to stop the spread of bacteria.
The moisture supplied during the pre-wash step may be in various forms, including steam. When steam is supplied during the pre-wash cycle, a steam generator is connected to the tub through a steam passage. As the steam travels from the steam generator to the tub, some of the steam condenses back to water prior to reaching the tub. This condensed water returns to the steam generator through the steam passage and collides with the steam discharged from the steam generator. This collision restricts the flow of steam to the tub and also generated undesired noise.